Cagalli’s nightmare
by shoootme
Summary: Survivor guilt is not the easiest thing to live with as cagalli knows only to well. hints of gundam seed and Turn A gundam crossover, one-shot, rated t for mild language


I do not own any rights to gundam seed. All characters, gundams, suits and ships are not of my own creation. This is a fan made story and I only wished I could make money out of this but I don't.

Please enjoy

Cagalli's nightmare by shoootme

…………………………………….

"Zigzag, Sabre, Shotgun stay with me "

"I am tryi- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came Zigzag as his suit exploded

"Shit" she exclaimed seeing the suit that had just shot up her wingman overshoot her, and bank hard left. "Sabre, you and Shotgun flank right. I will set this bastard up for you to get a missile shot in."

There was no response

"Sabre can you hear me? Shotgun?"

"Princess (Cagalli) Sabre and Shotgun are down. Get back, you are in too deep." came the anxious flight controller on the Kusanagi

"Shit" she muttered under her breath whilst pulling the stick hard right and cutting the throttle before re-engaging it to perform a 180 degree turn and racing back to friendly lines.

A blinding flash came past her left side followed by several curse words that escaped her lips as she realised that a suit was after her, and it was probably the same one that had killed the others. Cutting the engines, she flipped backwards and brought her gun to bear on that bastard that dared to shoot at her. Just as she got a lock it was blown to pieces by a well placed missile shot from a Zssan. If this had been any other day, she might have bitched at the machine for stealing her kill, but that bastard was dead and she could get back to the ship line for safety.

"Susanoo calling all suits. We need cover now, the hull can't take much more of this." came one of the operators on the Susanoo, the desperation obvious in his voice.

He was not kidding. Heavy beam weapons were hitting the ship repeatedly along with missiles. Just looking at what was getting through was enough to tell Cagalli that all the CWC weapons had been shot off and the anti-beam depth charges were either expended or the launcher was toast. There was smoke coming from the bottom of the ship where Gottfried turret Y was supposed to be and Gottfried turret X appeared to have a barrel out of action. Thankfully both Lohengrin were firing but from the looks of it the thrusters had been hit, making them all but useless unless someone was stupid enough to fly in front of it.

"How long until the tug arrives?" asked Cagalli

"All the Z.A.F.T tugs have been destroyed," came the reply.

Cagalli was making her way over to the stricken ship when a blinding light came from one of the colonies then another and another. She didn't need to hear the screams of the Z.A.F.T soldiers to know what she was seeing, the end of P.L.A.N.T.S. Seconds later the ship took a direct hit to the bridge which set off a chain reaction vaporising it.

She woke with a loud thump and a groan from her temporary room mate who was oblivious to her falling out of bed and landing on top of him. Instead he just curled back up in his sleeping bag and continued snoring loudly. Cagalli, embarrassed, picked herself off a sleeping Athrun and got back in her bunk. This nightmare had been plaguing her dreams since that battle in the same way that Flay's death had made Kira wake screaming in the middle of the night for at least a year afterwards.

That day for her had been the second worst day of her life, only slightly behind the day her father had died but beating her marriage. It all started when the two ship flotilla she was with, arrived at P.L.A.N.T moments before the surprise attack. When they had picked up the AWAL fleet they appeared to out number them 3:1 but by the second wave they were out numbered 10:1 making this a suicidal mission. Making things worse was the Turn X, the sister suit to the Turn A, which appeared in the second wave. Thankfully she had been on the opposite side of the battle and had not seen it. Under the circumstances there was no retreat, no surrender. This was P.L.A.N.T.S last stand and it didn't make much of one. Z.A.F.T had lost about 30 ships and well over 200 manned suits as well as their home, their families. Orb had lost the Susanoo and 22 suits with only herself, Chocks, a rooky from the Susanoo, and Teach, an old instructor from basic flight serving aboard the Kusanagi, making it back to the badly damaged Kusanagi. It was her fate to watch as all the men and women that fought alongside her die whilst she made it home to tell their loved ones how their son/daughter died with honour and courage, but never to be able to bring them home alive and well. During the 1st war she had confirmed Tolle's death and had to tell Kira's parents that he was M.I.A and was probably dead. Later in the same war she had been one of 4 suits to land safely back on Kusanagi whilst carrying a badly injured Kira and a suit-less Athrun. It was just her damn fate and sitting behind a desk only made it worse. Instead of just a squadron or two, she would have to bury the whole damn army.

There was no point in trying to get back to sleep, not when all she would see in her dreams was that hell. With that, Cagalli left the two remaining occupants to their own dreams.

………………………………….

A/N this is done as a public beta to see if the fandom appreciates my story, hopefully I will be making a proper story out of this one day but for now its just a one shot please read and review.


End file.
